


One for the Road

by track_04



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04
Summary: Out of all the things Trevor Belmont missed now that the world had quite literally gone to hell, sitting down to eat a proper breakfast was the one he missed the most.





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megkips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/gifts).



There were a number of things that a person missed when living in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.

Washing yourself in something bigger than a bucket, a slightly reduced risk of mob violence, the ability to sleep through the night and know you wouldn't wake up with your insides spread across the room, and access to decent wine all ranked high on the list.

But for Trevor Belmont, perched at the very top of that list was a single word: breakfast. Out of all the things he missed now that the world had quite literally gone to hell, sitting down to eat a proper breakfast was the one he missed the most. The marked lack of breakfast foods everywhere they travelled was, in his opinion, one of the foremost signs that the end times were truly upon them. (The sky's tendency to sometimes rain blood was another good tell, but that one was easily solved by staying indoors; nothing made up for the fact he hadn't had a decent sausage in nearly a year.) 

Sometimes, when he was choking down something that barely passed for food, he let himself daydream about gorging himself on eggs and sausages and pastries, finishing things off with berries with cream, and then just eating a spoonful or two of butter simply because he could. 

"How much do you think it would take to get someone to give us some butter?"

Sypha looked over at him with confusion. "Do we need butter for something?"

Trevor waved around the lump of dry, nearly tasteless bread that he was trying to convince himself passed for an actual meal. "Might make this easier to choke down."

Sypha arched an eyebrow. "You really believe that?"

"Well, it couldn't make it any worse." Trevor took another bite, grimacing a bit, his daydreams about a proper breakfast effectively killed by a mouthful of stale bread. "I miss butter."

"Maybe we'll find some," Sypha said, sounding completely unconvinced. Trevor ignored the half-pitying, half-amused look that she gave him and took another bite of his bread. 

\--

"Do you think we're getting close?" Sypha made a casual gesture with one of her hands and the pile of damp logs in the hearth started to smoulder. Her voice sounded as hopeful and determined as it had the day they'd agreed to this. Trevor couldn't decide if that was an annoying Speaker thing, an annoying Sypha thing, or possibly both. "The number of demons we've been seeing has to mean something."

"It's possible." Alucard still sounded as irritated by the world's refusal to bow to his whims as he had the day that they'd met. As a group, they were nothing if not consistent. "Or they may just be getting better at finding us."

"This would be much easier if your family had a normal castle that couldn't just pick up and leave whenever your father felt like it." Trevor ignored the ominous creak the chair gave beneath him as he took a seat, stretching his legs out towards the struggling fire. He could feel Alucard watching him as he lifted his arm, grimacing a little at a twinge in his shoulder. "What I wouldn't give for a pint right about now."

"I'm not sure about alcohol, but there may be something around here to eat if you look."

"Have you looked at this place? If there's not alcohol hidden around here somewhere, I'll eat my hat."

"You don't have a hat."

"My point still stands. There's alcohol in here somewhere." Trevor crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, telling himself that he was too tired to bother searching, even if he knew that he was right.

The floorboards creaked beside him and he cracked one eye open, expecting to see Sypha there, offering him a wilted apple or a bit of stale bread. Alucard was standing there instead, hand outstretched as he offered him a hunk of cheese. "Is this enough to make you stop complaining for one evening?"

"Part of the evening, anyway." Trevor reached for it but Alucard snatched his hand away, breaking it in two and offering one half to him and the other to Sypha.

"I would have done that," Trevor said, reaching out to take his half with a glower.

"I know." Alucard gave him a pointed look and moved to take a seat on a nearby chair.

Trevor was pretty sure that Sypha's cough was meant to cover a laugh, but he was too busy eating the frankly mediocre cheese to care. (He did take a moment between bites to wonder if Alucard had chosen that particular chair because he knew the light from the fire would make him look especially artful while he spend the night brooding, though.)

\--

"That could have been worse."

"Yes, I suppose one or more of us could be missing limbs. Or dead."

Trevor was almost impressed that Alucard could manage that level of skepticism with that much Imp splattered across his face. "Like I said, could have been worse. Almost dead isn't dead. Well, not for us, anyway. I guess the rules are different for you." 

"You're very cheerful, Trevor," Sypha said, sharing a look with Alucard.

Trevor ignored them both and lifted his hand to reveal something wrapped in a handkerchief, gifted to him by an elderly woman who'd been happy enough to see the end of the Imps that had been terrorizing what remained of her family farm. Trevor felt slightly bad taking it, knowing that something else (possibly even more horrible) would probably pop up to take the Imps' place in a few days time. But not quite bad enough to not accept.

He unwrapped it carefully to reveal three small, round meat pies, then tossed the greasy bit of cloth at Alucard. Alucard managed to freeze it in mid-air before it could hit him in the face, but the glare he gave Trevor was satisfying enough.

"Today is a good day. Or a slightly less shit day than normal, anyway." He held his hand out to Sypha to offer her one of the pies.

Sypha waved him away. "You keep it. You can eat it later."

"Your loss." After a moment's hesitation, he offered his hand to Alucard as well. Trevor thought he might take him up on it just to be annoying, but apparently Alucard's disdain for greasy pastry won out over his disdain for Trevor.

"Like I said, it's a good day." Trevor smiled and reached out for the handkerchief.

Alucard let it drop to the mud below their feet before Trevor could get to it and then made a point of treading on it as he started off down the road.

Trevor turned to Sypha. "I don't suppose you have a handkerchief?"

\--

"I find it wise, in general, not to put yourself into situations where there is a high likelihood that you'll be killed."

Trevor glared up at Alucard from his place on the floor. It was hard to look dignified with chunks of dogether in your hair, but he thought he managed well enough. "Kind of hard when I spend all my time helping a vampire with daddy issues try to destroy an army of demons bent on the annihilation of all human life."

"That creature," Alucard says, brushing a chunk of eyeball from the shoulder of his jacket with a look of disgust, "was not one of my father's."

"Yeah, well, it was still trying to kill me." 

"You did walk right into it." Sypha sounded exasperated, and Trevor gave her a glare for taking the vampire's side. So much for non-bloodsucker solidarity.

"It got in my way." Trevor used his sword as a makeshift cane as he stood, groaning a little and making a face as his back popped. On the ground beside his feet, he could see the crushed remains of the last of the meat pies. "And it ruined my breakfast."

"Be glad you're still around to want to eat."

"I'll try, but that was really good pie." Trevor wiped his sword on the leg of his pants and sheathed it. Neither Sypha nor Alucard offered him a hand, but he wouldn't have taken it if they had; they'd been traveling together long enough for them to figure that one out, at least. 

Trevor started walking again, Alucard somewhere behind and to the right of him, probably doing his weird vampire levitation trick and dreaming of patricide. They were a few minutes down the road when Sypha fell into step beside him and offered him a piece of bread that looked to be mostly free of mold.

"Here. It's better than nothing."

Trevor allowed himself one final, fleeting thought about the pie that was ground into the mud somewhere behind them and reached out to take the bread. He tried to make his sigh sound at least somewhat grateful.

\--

"Hold still." There was something in Sypha's voice, buried beneath the impatience. Trevor started to try to decipher it, but the pain shooting down his leg, white-hot and nearly blinding, made it impossible to think. "There. I stopped most of the bleeding." 

"You should bandage it so it doesn't re-open." The voice sounded almost like Alucard's, but worried, so Trevor decided that it must not actually be him. He told himself he'd ask Sypha about it later, when everything hurt less. "I'm going to see if there are any other useful supplies around here."

He thought Sypha might have said something else then, followed by the sound of fabric ripping and pressure around his thigh as someone tied bandages into place, but he couldn't make himself focus long enough to pick out the words. He felt himself start to drift and let himself enjoy the relative peace of the place he found himself in, caught somewhere between awake and sleeping. 

Of course, this meant that it had to meet the same end as most good things in his life, with a vampire slapping him soundly across the face and a seeker watching him with a pinched look.

"Give a guy some warning first, will you."

Sypha's expression relaxed and she reached up, brushing her hair back from her forehead. There was a streak of blood on her left cheek that Trevor probably would have commented on if he'd had the energy. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was just slapped across the face by a vampire."

Alucard made a sound that would have been a laugh, coming from anyone else. "I told you he was going to be fine."

"If you can ever really say that Trevor Belmont is fine." Sypha smiled at her own joke, a quick upturn at the corner of her mouth that was there and gone again in the space of a breath, and lifted a cup to Trevor's lips. "Drink this."

Trevor was too tired to argue, so he took a drink. He expected the usual lukewarm, musty-tasting water that filled their waterskins, but he got a mouthful of broth instead. It was in need of salt, but it was also warm and didn't turn to dust against his tongue like most of the things he ate these days, so he kept drinking until it was gone. 

"Better?" Sypha pullled the cup away and gave him an assessing look.

"Than the bread, yes. But it could still use some butter."

This time, Trevor was positive that the sound that Alucard made qualified as a laugh.

\--

There was nothing particularly remarkable about the sunrise. It looked like all the other sunrises that Trevor had seen, sun and sky and clouds in all the usual places; the only thing to set it apart from the others was the fact that Dracula's castle was resting right there in the middle of it, partially blocking their view. 

"Looks like this is it," Trevor said and turned to look first at Sypha, then at Alucard. "I don't suppose anyone has a plan?"

Alucard was too dignified to roll his eyes, but Trevor thought that it was probably a close thing. "Of course not. We've only spent more than a year to get to this point. Let's just knock on the door and see what happens."

"As long as we're agreed." Trevor reached into his bag and pulled out a loaf of bread. He broke it into thirds and handed one to Sypha and another to Alucard. He waited for them to take it and then lifted his own in a mock-toast. "Here's to saving the fucking world."

"To saving the world," Sypha said and took a bite.

Alucard nodded once in agreement and held the bread in his hand like he wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

Trevor watched the castle walls change colors in the shifting light. "And here's hoping someone somewhere has some god damned butter."


End file.
